number_1_to_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Gaga
Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (Manhattan, Nova Iorque, 28 de março de 1986), mais conhecida pelo nome artístico Lady Gaga, é uma cantora, atriz, compositora, produtora musical, modelo, ativista e dançarina estadunidense. Ela começou a apresentar-se no cenário musical de rock no Lower East Side em 2003, e mais tarde matriculou-se na Tisch School of Arts da Universidade de Nova Iorque. No fim de 2007, assinou um contrato com a Streamline Records, um selo da editora discográfica Interscope Records. Durante o seu início na Interscope, trabalhou como compositora para artistas e capturou a atenção do produtor Akon, que reconheceu as suas habilidades vocais e contratou-a para a sua própria gravadora, a Kon Live Distribution. Gaga ganhou proeminência como uma artista após o lançamento do seu álbum de estúdio de estreia, intitulado The Fame, em 2008. O disco foi um sucesso a nível crítico e comercial, tendo atingido o número um no Reino Unido, Canadá, Áustria, Alemanha e Irlanda, enquanto nos Estados Unidos alcançou a posição máxima de número dois na Billboard 200. As canções "Just Dance" e "Poker Face", co-escritas e produzidas por RedOne, tornaram-se sucessos internacionais de número um, atingindo o topo da Billboard Hot 100 nos EUA, bem como em vários outros países. O álbum, mais tarde, conseguiu um total de sete indicações e dois prêmios nos Grammy Awards. No início de 2009, ela embarcou em sua primeira turnê, a The Fame Ball Tour. No quarto trimestre do ano, lançou o álbum/relançamento The Fame Monster, que contém os êxitos internacionais "Bad Romance", "Telephone" e "Alejandro", e embarcou em sua segunda turnê, a The Monster Ball Tour. The Fame Monster vendeu 10 milhões de cópias mundialmente e foi o álbum mais vendido de 2010. O seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Born This Way, foi lançado em 23 de Maio de 2011 e vendeu 2,2 milhões de cópias nos EUA e 6 milhões mundialmente. Além disso, produziu os singles "Born This Way", "Judas" e "The Edge of Glory", que tornaram-se sucessos mundiais. Em 2013, Gaga lançou seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, ARTPOP, e seu quarto álbum de estúdio em 2014, Cheek to Cheek, um projeto de música jazz em parceria com Tony Bennett. Por seu trabalho na série de televisão American Horror Story: Hotel, Gaga ganhou um Globo de Ouro. Influenciada por artistas como David Bowie, Michael Jackson, Madonna e Queen, Gaga é reconhecida pelas suas contribuições extravagantes, diferentes e exageradas à indústria musical através da sua moda, actuações e vídeos musicais. Ela vendeu um número estimado de 29 milhões de álbuns e 66 milhões de singles no mundo, o que fez dela uma das recordistas de vendas de discos no mundo. As suas conquistas incluem 6 Grammy Awards e 13 MTV Video Music Awards. A artista apareceu consecutivamente na lista dos "Artistas do Ano" da revista Billboard (conseguindo o título definitivo em 2010), posicionou-se no número quatro na lista das "100 Maiores Mulheres na Música" do VH1, e é regularmente destacada em listas elaboradas pela revista Forbes e foi nomeada uma das pessoas mais influentes do mundo pela revista Time. Em 2012, Gaga foi posicionada no número quatro na lista das "15 Mulheres Mais Bem Sucedidas Do Entretenimento" da Billboard, faturando mais de 25 milhões de dólares. Biografia e carreira 1986–2004: Infância e adolescência Stefani Germanotta nasceu na cidade de Nova Iorque em 28 de março de 1986, filha mais velha de Joseph Germanotta, um empreendedor de internet, e Cynthia Germanotta. Descendente de italianos da Sicília e de franceses do Canadá, ela é a mais velha de duas crianças. A sua irmã, Natali, uma estudante de moda, nasceu em 1992. Aos onze anos de idade, Germanotta frequentou o Convent of the Sacred Heart, uma escola católica romana privada no Upper West Side em Manhattan, mas afirmou não vir de uma família rica, dizendo que seus pais ambos vieram de famílias de classe baixa, então trabalharam por tudo: "minha mãe ficava doze horas por dia fora de casa, em telecomunicações, e o meu pai também." Ela aprendeu a tocar piano aos quatro anos de idade, e escreveu a sua primeira canção de balada no instrumento aos treze; por volta dos quatorze, começou a comparecer em casas noturnas de apresentações livres ao microfone. Uma ávida atriz em musicais de ensino médio, Germanotta interpretou papéis principais como Adelaide em Guys and Dolls e Philia em A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. Gaga descreveu a sua vida acadêmica na escola como "muito dedicada, estudiosa e disciplinada", mas também "um pouco insegura", como disse em uma entrevista: "Eu costumava ouvir brincadeiras por ser tanto provocativa como excêntrica, então comecei a baixar o tom. Eu não me encaixava, e me sentia como uma estranha". Conhecidos discutem que ela não encaixava-se na escola: "Ela tinha um grupo central de amigos; era uma boa aluna. Ela gostava muito de garotos, mas cantar vinha em primeiro lugar", recordou um colega do ensino médio. Referindo-se ao seu "expressivo livre espírito", Gaga disse à revista Elle: "Eu sou canhota!" Ela também apareceu em um papel muito pequeno como uma colega de escola maliciosa na série de televisão dramática The Sopranos em um episódio emitido em 2001 intitulado "The Telltale Moozadell", e fez audições para programas de televisão nova-iorquinos, sem sucessos. Após a escola secundária, a sua mãe encorajou-a a fazer uma candidatura para o Collaborative Arts Project 21 (CAP21), um conservatório de treino de teatro musical na Tisch School of the Arts da Universidade de Nova Iorque. Aos dezessete anos, em 23 de agosto de 2003, Germanotta ganhou uma admissão antecipada para a Tisch School of Arts e morou em um dormitório da universidade na Rua 11. Lá, ela estudou música e melhorou as suas habilidades de composição ao escrever dissertações e artigos analíticos, focando em assuntos como arte, religião, questões sociais e políticas, incluindo uma tese sobre sobre os artistas de música pop Spencer Tunick e Damien Hirst. Gaga sentiu que era mais criativa do que alguns dos seus colegas: "Uma vez que você aprende a pensar sobre arte, você pode ensinar a si mesmo", disse. Pelo segundo semestre do seu segundo ano, saiu da escola para focar-se em sua carreira musical. Seu pai concordou em pagar o seu aluguer por um ano, sob a condição de que ela se rematriculasse para a Tisch caso fosse mal-sucedida. "Eu abandonei a minha família inteira, consegui o apartamento mais barato que podia encontrar, e me dei mal até que alguém me ouvisse", disse ela. Após isto, ela fez audições para mais papéis e foi apanhada no reality show da MTV Boiling Points. 2005–2007: Início da carreira Germanotta inicialmente assinou um contrato com a gravadora Def Jam Recordings aos dezenove anos de idade, mas saiu dela depois de três meses. Brevemente, a sua companhia de administração apresentou-a ao compositor e produtor RedOne. A primeira canção que ela produziu com RedOne foi "Boys Boys Boys", uma mistura inspirada pelas canções "Girls, Girls, Girls" de Mötley Crüe, e "T.N.T." de AC/DC. Ela mudou-se para um apartamento no sudoeste de Nova Iorque e gravou algumas canções com o cantor de hip-hop Grandmaster Melle Mel para um audiolivro acompanhante do livro infantil, The Portal in the Park, de Cricket Casey. Ela também deu início a Stefani Germanotta Band, um grupo com alguns amigos da universidade. Eles gravaram um e''xtended play'' com as suas canções de balada em um estúdio situado abaixo de uma adega em Nova Jersey, tornando-se um ponto fixo ao centro social no sudoeste da cidade. Começou a experimentar drogas, logo depois, enquanto fazia apresentações neo-burlescas. O seu pai não entendia a razão do consumo de drogas e não conseguiu olhar para ela durante alguns meses. O produtor musical Rob Fusari, que ajudou-a a compor umas de suas primeiras canções, comparou as suas habilidades vocais às de Freddie Mercury. Fusari ajudou-a a criar o apelido Gaga, a partir da canção "Radio Ga Ga" da banda Queen. Germanotta estava no processo de criar um nome artístico, quando recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Fusari em que lia-se "Lady Gaga". Ele explicou: Todo dia, quando Stef vinha ao estúdio, ao invés de dizer "olá", eu começava a cantar "Radio Ga Ga". Esta era a sua canção de entrada. Lady Gaga foi na verdade um pequeno erro; eu digitei "Radio Ga Ga" em um texto e ele fez uma autocorreção, então, de alguma maneira "Radio" mudou para "Lady". Ela me respondeu: "É isto". Depois daquele dia, era Lady Gaga. Ela disse: "Nunca mais me chame de Stefani". Subsequentemente, ela ficou conhecida como Lady Gaga. O The New York Post, entretanto, noticiou que esta história é incorreta, e que o nome resultou-se de um encontro comercial. Ao longo de 2007, Gaga colaborou com a artista Lady Starlight, que ajudou-a a criar a sua moda de palco. O par começou a tocar em apresentações em pontos de encontro de dança, como o Mercury Lounge, The Bitter End e o Rockwood Music Hall, com um pouco de sua apresentação artística conhecida como "Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue". Publicada como "The Ultimate Pop Burlesque Rockshow", era uma pequena homenagem a vários artistas dos anos 70. Em agosto de 2007, Gaga e Starlight foram convidadas para tocarem no festival Lollapalooza nos Estados Unidos. A apresentação foi excepcionalmente aclamada e recebeu críticas positivas. Tendo inicialmente focado em avant-garde, música dance e eletrônica, Gaga encontrou a sua imagem musical quando começou a incorporar melodias de música pop, e o glam rock de David Bowie e Queen nela. Fusari enviou a canção que ele produziu com Gaga ao seu amigo, o produtor e executivo musical Vincent Hebert. Hebert foi rápido ao assiná-la na sua gravadora, a Streamline Records, um selo da Interscope Records, por volta do seu estabelecimento em 2007. Ela creditou Herbert como o homem que descobriu-a, acrescentando: "Eu realmente acho que nós fizemos a história do pop, e continuaremos fazendo".63 Tendo já servido como aprendiz de compositora em um estágio na Famous Music Publishing, que depois foi adquirida pela Sony/ATV Music Publishing, Gaga subsequentemente conseguiu um contrato musical com a Sony/ATV. Como resultado, foi contratada para escrever canções à Britney Spears e os colegas de gravadora, nomeadamente: New Kids on the Block, Fergie, e The Pussycat Dolls. Enquanto Gaga compunha na Interscope, o cantor-compositor Akon reconheceu as suas habilidades vocais quando ela cantou um vocal de referência para uma de suas faixas em estúdio. Ele então, convenceu Jimmy Iovine, presidente e chefe executivo da Interscope-Geffen-A&M, a formar um acordo de união para tê-la também contratada na sua própria gravadora, a Kon Live Distribution e mais tarde chamou-a de sua "artista de franchise". Gaga continuou as suas colaborações com RedOne em estúdio por uma semana em seu álbum de estreia, resultando nos singles "Just Dance" e "Poker Face". Ela também uniu-se ao catálogo de artistas da Cherrytree Records, um selo da Interscope estabelecido pelo produtor e compositor Martin Kierszenbaum, depois de co-escrever quatro canções com ele, incluindo o single "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". 2008–2010: The Fame e The Fame Monster Em 2008, Gaga mudou-se para Los Angeles, trabalhando perto de sua gravadora para finalizar o seu álbum de estreia, The Fame. Ela combinou diferentes gêneros no álbum, desde a bateria dos Def Leppard até bateria de heavy metal em faixas urbanas". The Fame recebeu análises positivas de críticos; de acordo com a agregação de crítica musical do Metacritic, ele armazenou uma pontuação média de 71 de 100. O álbum atingiu a primeira posição na Áustria, Reino Unido, Canadá e Irlanda. Mundialmente, The Fame vendeu por volta de doze milhões de cópias. A sua primeira canção lançada como single, "Just Dance", ficou no topo das paradas na Austrália, Canadá, Países Baixos, Irlanda, Reino Unido e Estados Unidos, recebendo mais tarde uma indicação aos Grammy Awards na categoria de Melhor Gravação Dance. O single seguinte, "Poker Face", foi um sucesso ainda maior, atingindo o número um na maioria de todos os mercados musicais no mundo, incluindo o Reino Unido e os Estados Unidos. Ele ganhou um prêmio para Melhor Gravação Dance nos 52° Grammy Awards, além de indicações para Canção do Ano e Gravação do Ano. The Fame foi indicado para Álbum do Ano, tendo ganho a categoria de Melhor Álbum Eletrônico/Dance. Embora a sua primeira turnê aconteceu como abertura para o grupo de colegas de música pop na Interscope, o reunido New Kids on the Block, ela teve a sua própria e definitiva, a The Fame Ball Tour, que se iniciou em março de 2009. A capa da edição anual Hot 100 da Rolling Stone, em maio de 2009, exibia uma Gaga semi-nua vestindo somente bolhas de plástico colocadas estrategicamente. Nesta edição, ela disse que enquanto estava começando a sua carreira no cenário dançante de Nova Iorque, estava romanticamente envolvida com um baterista de heavy metal. Descreveu a relação dos dois e a separação, dizendo que: "Eu era a sua Sandy, ele o meu Danny [de Grease], e eu apenas terminei". Ele, mais tarde, tornou-se uma inspiração por trás de algumas canções em The Fame. Ela foi indicada para um total de nove prêmios no MTV Video Music Awards de 2009, ganhando a categoria Artista Revelação, enquanto o seu single "Paparazzi" ganhou dois prêmios para Melhor Direção de Arte e Melhores Efeitos Especiais, respectivamente. Em outubro, Gaga recebeu o prêmio Estrela Ascendente de 2009, da revista Billboard. Ela compareceu ao National Dinner da Human Rights Campaign no mesmo mês, antes de discursar na Marcha Nacional pela Igualdade em Washington, D.C. Ela lançou The Fame Monster, um extended play de oito canções que retratavam o lado sombrio da fama, experimentado por ela no percurso de 2008-09, enquanto viajava pelo mundo e são expressas através de uma metáfora de monstros. A sua segunda turnê, a The Monster Ball Tour, foi anunciada em apoio a ele e começou em novembro de 2009. A canção "Bad Romance" foi lançada como o primeiro single do EP e atingiu o topo de paradas de dezoito países, e o número dois nos Estados Unidos, Austrália e Nova Zelândia. "Speechless" foi apresentada no evento Royal Variety Performance em 2009, onde Gaga conheceu e cantou para a Rainha Isabel II. Gaga foi escolhida como uma das 10 Mais Fascinantes Pessoas de 2009 por Barbara Walters durante o seu especial anual da ABC News. Quando entrevistada pela jornalista, a cantora desmentiu a alegação de que ela é intersexual como uma lenda urbana, respondendo a pergunta nesta edição ao dizer: "De primeira, era muito estranho e todo mundo meio que disse 'Isto é quase uma história!', mas na verdade, eu me interpreto em um jeito muito andrógino, e eu amo androginia". Em janeiro de 2010, ela foi nomeada como a chefe criativa oficial de uma linha de produtos para a Polaroid Corporation, confirmando que criará produtos de moda, tecnologia e fotografia. O segundo single, "Telephone", com a cantora de R&B Beyoncé Knowles, tornou-se o seu quarto número um no Reino Unido. Em março, Rob Fusari processou a companhia de produção de Gaga, Mermaid Music LLC, reivindicando que ele foi autorizado a um direito de 20% de seus lucros. O advogado dela, Charles Ortner, descreveu a concordândia com Fusari como "contrária à lei" e recusou-se fazer comentários. Em agosto, a Corte Suprema de Nova Iorque recusou a causa. Em abril, foi noticiado que os seus videoclipes obtiveram cerca de um bilhão de visualizações virais, tornando-se uma dos poucos artistas a alcançar este marco. No fim do mês, Gaga foi nomeada uma das 100 mais influentes pessoas do ano pela revista Time. Em setembro, ela foi votada como a 44ª nas 50 Mais Influentes Figuras do Mundo de 2010, lista compilada pela revista New Statesman. Em maio, em uma entrevista com o The Times, Gaga deu a entender que tem Lúpus eritematoso sistêmico, normalmente referida como simplesmente lúpus, que é uma doença de corte membranoso. Em uma entrevista com Larry King, Gaga confirmou que não tem lúpus, mas os resultados foram incertos. Em dezembro, The Fame Monster ganhou seis nomeações ao Grammy, entre eles incluíram um para Melhor Álbum Vocal Pop e Melhor Álbum do Ano. Gaga, com Elton John, está planejando lançar um dueto chamado "Hello, Hello" para a trilha sonora do próximo filme de animação da Disney, Gnomeo & Juliet. Em setembro de 2010, Gaga assinou um contrato com a Coty, Inc. para criar uma fragrância. Era rumorizado que o perfume seria chamado de Monster e o seu lançamento estava programado para 2012, mas acabou renomeada como Fame. Até dezembro, The Fame havia vendido 12 milhões de cópias, sendo que The Fame Monster havia vendido 6 milhões. 2010–2012: Born This Way Em Março de 2010, em uma entrevista com a MTV do Reino Unido, Gaga confirmou que começou a trabalhar no seu novo álbum de estúdio e que já havia terminado de escrever o seu tema central. Três meses depois, em uma entrevista com a Rolling Stone, ela disse que o álbum estava completo, mas que não seria lançado até o ano de 2011. Ela anunciou o título do disco durante o seu discurso de agradecimento por ter vencido o prémio de "Vídeo do Ano" nos MTV Video Music Awards de 2010. No mês seguinte, o vídeo musical de "Bad Romance" foi o mais visto da história do Youtube, com pouco mais de 180 milhões de acessos no momento da condecoração, além de ser o primeiro vídeo a superar a marca dos 200 milhões de visitas. No fim desse mês, ela foi considerada como uma das artistas mais influentes do mundo pela revista Time na sua lista anual de 100 celebridades. Nesta edição, a cantora Cyndi Lauper escreveu uma nota sobre a artista. Em Outubro, a cantora tornou-se a primeira artista a obter mais de mil milhões de visualizações dos seus vídeos no Youtube, e em dois meses depois, o museu de cera Madame Tussauds inaugurou oito modelos de cera da intérprete. Elas foram inauguradas simultaneamente em Londres, Amesterdão, Berlim, Nova Iorque, Hollywood, Las Vegas, Xangai e Hong Kong. O projeto foi definido por seus organizadores como o mais ambicioso da história do museu, que existe desde 1835. Cada réplica é vestida com um visual diferente da cantora. Eu prometo nunca os decepcionar. E não digo à toa: o álbum foi concluído e é do caralho, muito bom. ... Eu prometo dar a vocês o maior álbum desta década ... O engraçado é que algumas pessoas têm reduzido a liberdade a uma marca. Elas pensam que agora é moda ser livre. Elas acham que é moda ser animado sobre a sua identidade. Quando na verdade, não há nada na moda sobre Born This Way. Essa conexão que todos nós tanto compartilhamos é algo mais profundo que batom, uma peruca, ou uma roupa, ou um vestido de carne de merda. ... Born This Way é sobre o que nos mantém acordados à noite e o que nos faz ter medo. — Gaga em uma conversa com os seus fãs sobre Born This Way. A 13 de Fevereiro de 2011, a intérprete venceu três Grammy Awards: "Melhor Performance Vocal Feminina Pop" e "Melhor Vídeo Musical de Curta Duração" por "Bad Romance", e "Melhor Álbum Pop" por The Fame Monster. Born This Way foi lançado para o mundo a 23 de Maio do mesmo ano. Descrito como um casamento de música eletrônica com metal, rock and roll, pop e melodias com estilos de hino com batidas de dança e referido como um "álbum que nos mantém acordado à noite e que nos faz ter medo", Gaga caracterizou-o como "algo muito mais profundo que uma peruca ou batom ou um vestido de carne de merda" e, após ouvi-lo, Akon comentou que ela estava a levar a música para "o próximo nível". Após o lançamento, o disco foi recebido com opiniões positivas pela crítica especialista em música contemporânea, que elogiou a sua vasta gama de estilos musicais diferentes e os seus vocais. Porém, o uso repetitivo da palavra "Jesus", além do emprego de sinos de igreja e vozes de monge em muitas das faixas resultaram em reações negativas de algumas sociedades cristãs, incluindo as do Líbano, onde Born This Way foi temporariamente banido. Na sua primeira semana de comercialização nos Estados Unidos, Born This Way vendeu um número aproximado de 1 milhão e 108 mil exemplares, o que resultou na sua estreia na primeira posição da tabela musical Billboard 200, além de ter liderado as tabelas em mais de vinte países diferentes. O disco vendeu mais de 8 milhões de unidades no mundo e recebeu três nomeações aos Grammy Awards, incluindo a sua terceira na categoria "Álbum do Ano". Em Março de 2012, Gaga apareceu no quarto lugar na lista dos "Fazedores de Dinheiro" da revista Billboard, como arrecadou USD 25,353,039, um valor que inclui as vendas de Born This Way e da The Monster Ball Tour. Nos meses precedentes ao lançamento do disco, foram lançados os singles "Born This Way", "Judas" e "The Edge of Glory", bem como o single promocional "Hair". O primeiro single homônimo, primeiramente cantado ao vivo na cerimônia dos Grammy Awards em uma performance que viu Gaga a ser emergida de um casulo em formato de ovo, lida com a aceitação própria independentemente da raça e orientação sexual. A música estreou no primeiro posto da Billboard Hot 100, tendo tornado-se na décima nona estreia nesse posto e no milésimo número um da história da tabela. Vendeu 3,7 milhões de cópias digitais nos EUA até Maio de 2012, tornando-se no seu oitavo single consecutivo a exceder vendas de 2 milhões e, com vendas mundiais de 8,2 milhões até Novembro de 2011, tornando-se num dos seus cinco singles mais vendidos no mundo. Os críticos notaram a presença de referências culturais e artísticas na composição da canção, e elogiaram o conceito do seu vídeo musical, em que Gaga dá parto a uma nova raça com recurso a imagens surrealistas. O vídeo de "Judas", em que Gaga interpreta Maria Madalena, e figuras bíblicas como Jesus Cristo e Judas Iscariotes também são apresentados, foi criticado pelas suas referências religiosas, mas recebeu aclamação pelo seu conteúdo total e elogios por outros que afirmaram que não havia nada ofensivo nele. "Judas" também alcançou o seu pico dentro das dez melhores colocações em vários mercados musicais, enquanto "The Edge of Glory", primeiramente um sucesso comercial em lojas digitais, foi mais tarde lançado como um single, tendo recebido apreciação musical e um vídeo musical notado por despir todas os seus empenhos "extravagantes" habituais. Ela lançou "Yoü and I" e "Marry the Night" como os singles seguintes de Born This Way. Apesar dos seus vídeos "loucos e ambiciosos" serem elogiados pela audácia, ambas as faixas falharam em alcançar o sucesso internacional que as outras canções conseguiram. Gaga, mais tarde, apareceu no segundo lugar da lista dos "Artistas Mais Tocados" de 2011 da Phonographic Performance Limited (PPL) no Reino Unido. Ao longo de 2011, Gaga continuou os seus empreendimentos musicais ao juntar-se a artistas musicais veteranos como Tony Bennett para gravar uma versão jazz da canção "The Lady Is a Tramp". Ela também gravou um dueto com Cher em uma faixa "massiva" e "bonita", que Gaga "escreveu há muito tempo, e eu nunca a pus em nenhum dos meus álbuns por nenhuma razão específica." Gaga também emprestou os seus vocais para um dueto original com Elton John para a banda sonora do filme de animação Gnomeo & Juliet. A canção, "Hello, Hello", foi lançada sem os vocais da artista, mas a versão do dueto é reproduzida no filme. Ela também continuou as suas apresentações ao vivo em 2011, organizando um concerto único no Sydney Town Hall para promover Born This Way, e se apresentando na celebração do sexagésimo quinto aniversário do ex-Presidente dos Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, vestindo uma peruca loira como uma referência à interpretação de Marilyn Monroe para John F. Kennedy e mudando as letras de "Yoü and I" especialmente para a performance. Aparições na televisão incluem o seu próprio especial de Dia de Ação de Graças, intitulado A Very Gaga Thanksgiving, que foi louvado pela crítica e atraiu uma média de 5 milhões e 749 mil telespectadores norte-americanos, e provocou o lançamento do seu quarto extended play, A Very Gaga Holiday. A sua segunda performance no Saturday Night Live viu-a cantar uma seleção de faixas de Born This Way, além de aparecer em skits com Justin Timberlake e Andy Samberg. No início de 2012, Gaga lançou uma rede social titulada de Little Monsters (em português: "pequenos monstros"), o website estava exclusivo apenas para convidados desde seu lançamento e, apenas veio ser aberto em 10 de julho de 2012. Backplane, companhia por trás do empreendimento, diz que o Little Monsters "preenche uma lacuna no espectro social ao fortalecer o compartilhamento e o diálogo, que são naturais, mas não automáticos". A digressão promocional para Born This Way, intitulada The Born This Way Ball, teve o seu início no fim de Abril de 2012 no Estádio Olímpico de Seul na Coreia do Sul. Apesar da digressão — que consiste em 110 concertos ao redor do mundo — ter sido recebida positivamente a nível crítico e comercial, vários comentadores políticos conservadores condenaram a The Born This Way Ball após a sua concepção. Esta controvérsia inicial, particularmente notável em várias locações onde a digressão se apresentou na Ásia, viu protestos de vários grupos religiosos, que olharam para a digressão como satânica e contra valores religiosos, resultando em protestos sobretudo da Front Pembela Islam, causando o cancelamento de um concerto na cidade indonésia de Jakarta, onde Gaga foi negada uma licença para atuar. Ela e os seus promotores estavam inicialmente optimistas de que a atuação fosse continuar mas, devido à ameaças de violência vindas de muçulmanos de linha dura, Gaga decidiu cancelar o concerto, apesar de 52 mil bilhetes terem sido esgotados em poucos dias. Em Maio de 2012, a artista fez uma participação no episódio final da vigésima terceira temporada de The Simpsons, intitulado "Lisa Goes Gaga". 2012–2014: Artpop e Cheek to Cheek Em uma entrevista em Setembro de 2011 com Ryan Seacrest, Lady Gaga confirmou que estava a trabalhar no seu terceiro álbum de estúdio. Músicas novas para o álbum estavam a "começar a desenvolver-se" quando ela trabalhou com Fernando Garibay no início de 2012. O gerente de Gaga, Vincent Herbert, disse que ela iniciou o trabalho para o próximo disco enquanto apresentava-se na The Born This Way Ball, afirmando que o material é "louco, gravações excelentes". A própria Gaga explicou que tinha o objectivo de fazer com que os ouvintes do álbum passassem um "bom tempo" com Artpop, feito para espelhar "uma noite no clube". O disco Artpop foi lançado em 11 de novembro de 2013 através de lojas físicas e downloads digitais, bem como através de um aplicativo desenvolvido pela Haus of Gaga. Apesar de críticas mistas, estreou no topo da tabela de álbuns dos Estados Unidos, e vendeu 2,5 milhões de cópias mundiais até Julho de 2014. O álbum rendeu singles como "Applause" e "Do What U Want" com o cantor de R&B R. Kelly. Um terceiro lançamento, "G.U.Y.", tornou-se o single de Gaga com o desempenho mais fraco até a data. Gaga embarcou na ArtRave: The Artpop Ball, tomando como base os conceitos de seu evento promocional, também intitulado ArtRave. Rendendo US$83 milhões, o itinerário incluiu novas cidades e várias localidades inicialmente incluídas na parte cancelada da Born This Way Ball. Gaga se separou de seu empresário de longa data, Troy Carter, pouco depois, citando "diferenças criativas", e em Junho de 2014 ela e seu novo empresário Bobby Campbell juntaram-se à Artist Nation, divisão de gerenciamento de artistas da Live Nation Entertainment.] Ela liderou a lista de celebridades mais rentáveis com menos de 30 anos da Forbes e ficou em segundo na Celebrity 100 List e na pesquisa de pessoas mais influenciadoras dos últimos dez anos da Time. A artista teve a sua estreia no cinema no filme Machete Kills (2013), de Robert Rodriguez. No filme, ela interpreta a personagem La Chameleón. O papel rendeu-lhe uma indicação ao Framboesa de Ouro por pior atriz secundária. A cantora também foi a anfitriã do episódio de 16 de novembro de 2013 do Saturday Night Live, onde ela cantou "Do What U Want" (com Kelly) e a canção "Gypsy". Mais tarde, naquele mês, ela realizou seu segundo especial de televisão do dia de ação de graças no canal ABC, Lady Gaga and the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular. Em Março de 2014, Gaga também fez uma residência de sete dias que comemorou o fechamento do Roseland Ballroom, em Nova York. Gaga fez uma participação em outro filme de Robert Rodriguez, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, lançado em 22 de Agosto de 2014. Ela foi confirmada como a garota-propaganda da coleção primavera-verão de 2014 da Versace com uma campanha chamada "Lady Gaga For Versace". Em janeiro de 2013, antes do lançamento de seu terceiro álbum de estúdio Artpop, Lady Gaga anunciou em seu Twitter que iria gravar um disco de jazz em parceria com Tony Bennett, e que o nome do álbum seria Cheek to Cheek. Em agosto de 2014, a cantora colocou o álbum para pré-venda no iTunes, e divulgou o primeiro single do álbum "Anything Goes" em seu canal do YouTube. O disco foi oficialmente dia 23 de Setembro. Ele estreou no primeiro lugar nos Estados Unidos, com 131 mil cópias vendidas só na primeira semana do lançamento do álbum. Este, é a segunda estreia de Gaga em primeiro lugar em menos de um ano, já que estreou seu terceiro álbum Artpop em primeiro lugar no ano de 2013. O álbum ganhou um Grammy por Best Pop Tradicional Vocal Album. A dupla gravou um especial, chamado Tony Bennett e Lady Gaga: Cheek to Cheek Live, e embarcou na Cheek to Cheek Tour, que começou em Dezembro de 2014 e concluiu-se em Agosto de 2015. Ela também lançou seu segundo perfume, em associação com a Coty Inc., chamado Eau de Gaga. 2015-presente: American Horror Story e quinto álbum de estúdio A artista fez um tributo a The Sound of Music (1965) no Oscar 2015, onde cantou sucessos do filme. Em fevereiro de 2015, Gaga por meio do seu Twitter divulgou que estaria no elenco da nova temporada de American Horror Story, Hotel. Mais tarde divulgou o primeiro teaser em seu Instagram. Ela interpretou Elizabeth, a proprietária do hotel em que a história se passava. Apesar de seu desempenho receber críticas mistas, ela ganhou um Globo de Ouro por melhor atriz em minissérie ou filme para televisão. Além disso, foi indicada ao Satellite Awards na categoria de melhor atriz em série dramática. A cantora também recebeu seu primeiro Oscar e Emmy de melhor canção original pela música "Til It Happens to You", composta em parceria com a compositora Diane Warren para o documentário The Hunting Ground. Em Fevereiro de 2016, a cantora se apresentou no Super Bowl cantando o hino nacional norte-americano, e na premiação do Grammy, onde fez uma homenagem a David Bowie. Ela também se apresentou na entrega do Oscar cantando a música "Til It Happens to You", tornando-se assim a primeira artista a se apresentar no Super Bowl, no Grammy e no Oscar no mesmo ano. Em julho de 2016, a canção Til It Happens to You foi indicada ao Emmy na categoria Melhor Letra e Canção Original, se tornando a primeira canção da história a concorrer ao Grammy, Emmy e ao Oscar. Gaga veio trabalhando em seu quinto álbum de estúdio, sucessor do Artpop, desde o final de 2014. Apesar de muito tempo já dedicado ao disco, ainda é desconhecido sua data de lançamento, bem como detalhes a fundo do trabalho. Discografia Ver artigo principal: Discografia de Lady Gaga A discografia de Lady Gaga consiste de quatro álbuns de estúdio, dois álbuns de compilação, três extended plays (EP), vinte singles, quatro singles promocionais e dezenove videoclipes. Aos dezessete anos de idade, ela estudou música na Universidade de Nova Iorque, antes de sair aos dezenove. Ela começou a sua carreira ao apresentar-se em boates burlescas e compor canções para artistas como Britney Spears e New Kids on the Block antes do lançamento do seu álbum de estreia, The Fame, em 19 de agosto de 2008. O álbum ficou no topo de várias paradas musicais no mundo inteiro e atingiu o número dois nos Estados Unidos. As suas primeiras canções lançadas como singles, "Just Dance" e "Poker Face", tornaram-se sucessos internacionais de número um. Eles foram seguidos pelos bem-sucedido singles "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (lançado somente na Austrália, Nova Zelândia e em partes da Europa), "LoveGame" e "Paparazzi". Em dezembro de 2010, The Fame já havia vendido mais de doze milhões de cópias mundialmente. O seu sucesso incentivou o planejamento de uma edição de luxo, The Fame Monster, que definitivamente foi lançado como um extended play (EP) autônomo em 18 de novembro de 2009. The Fame Monster ficou no topo da parada da Austrália e atingiu o número cinco nos Estados Unidos, onde vendeu mais de um milhão de cópias. O seu primeiro single, "Bad Romance", foi outro número um internacional, e os singles sucessores, "Telephone" e "Alejandro", ficaram no topo das paradas em vários países. "Alejandro" foi a canção mais tocada de 2010 no Brasil. "Dance in the Dark" foi lançado como single promocional do álbum na Austrália, onde atingiu a posição de número 24 na parada local, e na França. A primeira compilação de Gaga, The Remix, foi lançada em 3 de março de 2010. Ela foi número seis nos Estados Unidos e cinco e três no Canadá e no Reino Unido, respectivamente. O álbum de remixes vendeu 500 mil cópias mundialmente. Lady Gaga ficou conhecida mundialmente pelo sucesso de seus singles "Just Dance", "Poker Face", "LoveGame", "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", "Telephone" e "Alejandro". O segundo álbum de estúdio da cantora, intitulado Born This Way, foi lançado em 23 de maio de 2011. Até janeiro de 2011, segundo dados da Universal Music Group, Gaga já havia vendido mais de 40 milhões de singles e 15 milhões de álbuns mundialmente. Em novembro de 2013 Gaga lançou seu quarto álbum de estúdio intitulado Artpop. O seu primeiro single, "Applause", foi considerados pelos fãs uma das melhores músicas que a cantora já fez, e seu videoclipe foi considerado o melhor de sua carreira pelos fãs,sendo o vídeo da cantora com maior número de likes no YouTube. Seu segundo single era para ser "Venus", mas quando a cantora lançou a música "Do What U Want" foi um estouro para o álbum, era a música mais desejada do álbum a se ter um videoclipe, com isso Gaga cancelou "Venus" como segundo single para lançar "Do What U Want", antes da cantora lançar o clipe, ela cancelou ele por ter cenas apelativas ao sexo. Após alguns meses Gaga lançou o clipe de "G.U.Y." que foi considerado um dos maiores fracassos de sua carreira. Com vários problemas na equipe Gaga decidiu mudar de agente e com isso causou uma certa desordem na sua carreira. Ela acabou focando no seu novo álbum, intitulado Cheek to Cheek, em parceria com Tony Bennett e seguiu com a sua turnê "artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour" que foi um incrível sucesso tendo 100% dos ingressos vendidos. O álbum que foi considerado um fracasso na carreira da cantora vendeu cerca de 3 milhões de cópias. Em 23 de setembro de 2014 a cantora lançou em parceria com Tony Bennett, o álbum de Jazz Cheek to Cheek, um álbum totalmente diferente de seu estilo musical pop. Quando a cantora lançou o álbum, muitos fãs se desesperaram achando que a cantora não ia cantar mais músicas pop, após um tempo a cantora disse que ARTPOP não seria o seu último álbum de música e que Cheek to Cheek não seria seu único álbum de Jazz. Foi um grande sucesso ficando em primeiro lugar de vendas no EUA, vendendo no seu primeiro dia 202 mil cópias mundialmente. Filmografia Gaga gravou o especial A Very Gaga Thanksgiving, que contava tudo sobre sua vida pessoal e suas influências musicais, lançando o extended play (EP) A Very Gaga Holiday, contendo as canções "White Christmas", "Orange Colored Sky", "Yoü and I" e "The Edge of Glory". Como forma de divulgação do EP, a artista apresentou "White Christmas" no Z100 Jingle Ball. Antes do especial, ela também lançou o álbum de vídeo Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden, retirado de um concerto da turnê The Monster Ball Tour no Madison Square Garden, em Nova York, exibido originalmente como um especial. Televisão Cinema Prêmios e indicações O álbum de estreia de Lady Gaga, The Fame foi lançado pela Interscope Records em Agosto de 2008. O álbum tem diversos singles de sucesso, incluindo "Just Dance", que foi nomeado para um Grammy de Melhor Gravação Dance de 2009. O single seguinte, "Poker Face", liderou quase todas as paradas em todo o mundo, e foi nomeado para vários prémios Grammy, incluindo Música do Ano e Gravação do Ano, e venceu Melhor Gravação Dance em 2010. Junto com os seus hit singles, The Fame em si, ganhou vários prémios e nomeações, como nomeações ao Grammy de Álbum do Ano, e o prémio de Melhor Álbum Eletrotécnico/Dance. Gaga juntamente com os vídeos musicais lançados com os seus singles, também ganhou vários prémios e nomeações. Em 13 de Fevereiro de 2011, o single de Lady Gaga que liderou as paradas, "Bad Romance", de seu terceiro extended play, The Fame Monster, ganhou dois Grammys - um para Melhor Performance Vocal Pop Feminina e os outros foram para o seu vídeo de acompanhamento para Melhor Vídeo Musical. Além disso, o single "Telephone" foi nomeado para o Grammy de Melhor Colaboração Pop com Vocais. O single promocional "Dance in the Dark" também deu a Gaga a sua terceira nomeação na categoria de Melhor Gravação Dance. The Fame Monster em si, foi nomeado para Álbum do Ano e ganhou o Grammy de Melhor Álbum Pop Vocal. Adicionalmente, Gaga ganhou mais um Grammy para Best Pop Vocal Album com Born This Way. Category:Personalidades